No One Left
by NiamhakaLadyHex
Summary: Years after the final battle Harry finds out that everything is not as it seems. slash HPSS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Summary: Years after the final battle Harry finds out that everything is not as it seems.

A/N: As I was working on my other story, this fic came into my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. I know that there are other stories out there like this one but I'm going to try and make this unique. I hope you like it. Beware this is **SLASH**, if you don't like that then read my other story 'Silent Words'. Please no flames. Also this fic does take into account what happened in book 5 so beware of spoilers.

**No One Left**

**Chapter 1**

**By NiamhakaLadyHex

* * *

**

First They Came… A Poem by Rev. Martin Niemöller

_First they came for the communists, and I did not speak out because I was not a communist;_

_Then they came for the socialists, and I did not speak out because I was not a socialist;_

_Then they came for the trade unionists, and I did not speak out because I was not a trade unionist;_

_Then they came for the Jews, and I did not speak out because I was not a Jew;_

_And when they came for me there was no one left to speak out._

Harry's destiny was to defeat Voldemort or die trying. Luckily, he won in the end. But it was not a quick or easy process.

After Harry's fifth year, Dumbledore decided that he needed some extra training. He went through a rigorous schedule in order to prepare him for the war. The Headmaster brought in specialists to train him in everything from combat to stealth. Harry was more determined that ever to rid the world of Voldemort; the death of Sirius had only been the catalyst for his resolve.

He not only trained his body physically but mentally as well. He learned strategy, the art of deceiving, Occlumency, and Legilimency. He learned several types of muggle self defense such as Jiujitsu and he was highly trained in the art of Ninjutsu. Everything that he learned was focused on destroying Voldemort and everything else became secondary.

He eventually lost touch with his friends; he had no need of such trivial distractions. He had a prophecy to fulfill, and they would only get in his way. He even resigned from the Quidditch team. Why spend the time flying when he could use it for training?

By the time he graduated he was a master swordsman, was proficient in several martial arts, and could even give Dumbledore a run for his money in a duel. He had been molded into the perfect killing machine.

After his schooling at Hogwarts was finished he participated in Auror raids, and he finally got a use for his 'skills'. During this time, Voldemort discovered that Severus was a spy in his ranks, and he barely escaped with his life. Harry had found out about his capture in one of his visions, and although they were not often on good terms with each other, he risked his life to save the Potions Master.

Shortly after that, Severus and Harry became partners of sorts. They would go out on raids together and would take down as many Death Eaters as they could. With Severus's knowledge of potions and practical information from his days as a spy combined with Harry's battle techniques, they soon became a driving force in the war against Voldemort.

With their shared goal of defeating Voldemort, they grudgingly began to trust each other and eventually they respected one another. Soon they became inseparable, preferring to spend time in each other's company then with anyone else. War brings something out of us all and in this case it was a change of perspective for both of them.

The war was long and grueling. Some people thought it would never end; they would run away in fear or from their own disbelief. Harry continued to fight, even when all hope was lost. He fought in many battles and he was not left unscathed. He suffered many injuries. By the time of the final battle, there was hardly and inch of him that was left unmarked by the war. When Harry was only 21, he finally got his chance to vanquish Voldemort.

The Order held off the Death Eaters while Harry went after his final fate. Severus wanted to go with him but soon he was also caught up in the battle, fighting for his own life. Harry was left on his own.

Finally he was ready to face his destiny. Who ever thought that Voldemort could be defeated with muggle weapons? It was rather anticlimactic really. After an exhausting duel Harry finally saw his chance, he plunged a dagger into the Dark Lord's stomach. He had it coated with a special poison; Voldemort would not die an easy death. But before Voldemort was finally defeated, he got two very strong cutting curses aimed at Harry. The curses were particularly brutal; since Voldemort knew he was going to die so he used the last of his strength to power them.

Harry had let his guard down after he stabbed Voldemort so the curses caught him unprepared. It was a mistake that he would regret for the rest of his life.

The first one hit the left side face slashing vertically down from his forehead to his chin. It passed through his left eye rendering it useless. The second one went dragging through his neck causing severe damage. He was loosing too much blood and Harry knew he was moments away from dieing. One thought drifted into his minded before he surrendered into the bliss of unconsciousness; at least he had fulfilled the prophecy.

This is how Severus found him, bleeding profusely from the neck and the face. It was a sight that would haunt Severus for years to come. Harry had other wounds, but they were minor. His face was a ghostly shade of white and he was growing paler by the minute. Severus had to do something quickly in order to save him; there was no healer close enough to come to their aid. He had the presence of mind to slow the blood flow with a spell and this in itself was likely the reason that Harry's life was saved.

The next thing Harry knew, he was waking up several days latter in St. Mungo's. He was still in a lot of pain, and he was on enough meds that he was feeling detached from his body. Over the years he had taken so many different kinds of healing potions, and they were now starting to lose their potency on him. When he tried to open his eyes, he found that he could only open his right eye and his left eye was bandaged shut. He managed to catch sight of a familiar black figure looming by his bedside. He didn't know if he was hallucinating from the drugs or if there was really someone there. He didn't get the chance to find out because he was still incredibly weak and soon passed out from the pain.

It was a week later before he was able to sit up and think coherently. He discovered that Severus had stayed with him the whole time; the Potions Master had refused to leave his side. And for that Harry was very grateful, although he would never tell Severus that. It was a miracle that Harry had survived; he was in critical condition for several days and many of the healers thought that he wouldn't make it.

He also learned that they had healed his injuries to the best of their abilities but the damage left by the Dark Lord's curses was significant. He was left with a jagged scar running across his neck and a hideous looking scar that ran down the left side of his face though his eye, leaving him blind one eye. It no longer would remind others of his mother Lily, instead of the vibrant green color; it was now a sickly milky white. The lightening bolt scar given to him by Voldemort still remained on his forehead. He had hopes that it would disappear after Riddle's death, but it didn't. The most disturbing news had yet to come. The healers told him that the cutting curse to his throat severed his vocal chords and he would never be able to speak again.

That had hit him like a curse to the stomach. Never speak again? How was he going to survive? He such sat there in shock, not knowing how to process this information. Although he was extremely distressed, it was a great comfort that Severus was still by his bedside. He was the only thing that helped him get through those first few days.

Of the few visitors that Harry had they all told him the same thing. He should consider himself lucky, after all how many people can say that they had dueled Voldemort and won? Although this is true, it did not make Harry feel any better. It wouldn't bring his sight or his voice back. What kind of life could he expect to lead now? Sure he defeated Voldemort but he was still a cripple. But he did fare a lot better than most people after the war, he could have ended up worse. At least he was still alive, even though at this point he wished that he wasn't.

Many of the people that Harry went to school with no longer survived; Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Cho Chang, and Tonks were only the first of many casualties in the war against Voldemort. Severus had informed him of the people who had fallen during the last battle. Along with countless others, the entire Weasley clan was wiped out and along with Neville Longbottom, he had finally found his courage and he went down fighting five Deatheaters simultaneously.

Surprisingly Draco Malfoy still lived, and he was one of the few remaining Slytherins alive. He had switched sides after Lucius killed his mother; it seemed that her death was the last straw for him. With Severus out of his spying position, Draco became a double agent spying on those he had once trusted. He became an important figure in the war and his information greatly helped the cause. Although Harry and Draco had a less than perfect history, they managed to get passed their differences and work together. They eventually worked out a tentative friendship.

Remus Lupin also managed to survive the war. He was Harry's last link to his parents and he was like a father to him. After Sirius died, he was always there for him to lend him support or a sholder to cry on. Remus was his family. He came to visit him at the hospital as many times as he could, the wizarding world was still extremely prejudiced against werewolves and sometimes it was difficult for him to walk freely in public places.

After he was released from St. Mungo's Severus took care of Harry and he helped him cope with everything. He showed Harry that life was still worth living and that he could still have an enjoyable life even with his disabilities.

Without Severus, it is likely that Harry would not have recovered.

This only brought the two of them closer together and after a few months of living together, they both realized they had deeper feelings for each other.

Harry had never been in a relationship before so this was all very new to him. He had never had someone who loved him for who he was and Severus was his rock, his anchor. He was everything to Harry.

Although their relationship had its ups and downs, Harry could not imagine life without Severus.

Remus was a bit shocked when he found out about their relationship but he soon accepted it. Harry deserved to be happy and if Severus was the key to it, he was not going to object. He was a frequent visitor to their rooms and although Severus and Remus were not on the best of terms, they soon tolerated each other. Severus knew how much Remus meant to Harry and he tried his best to be at least civil towards the werewolf.

Severus began working on a way for Harry to speak again but none of the potions ever restored his voice. They finally resorted on muggle methods and learned British Sign Language. Remus also learned sign language. Nothing was going to stop him from communicating with Harry, even if it did require some extra work. Harry was a fast learner; he desperately craved for some way to communicate. He was tired of writing everything down, it was bloody annoying and it took way too long.

A year later, they had both become very apt in signing. Since they were both living in Severus quarters in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Harry often helped out Severus with his potions. Since he could no longer cast spells, making potions was as close to doing magic as he could get. Severus was always very patient with him and would comfort him when things became too much for him to handle. After all, living in a castle whose purpose is to educate children in magic when you yourself can't even cast a simple levitation spell can be extremely disheartening.

Harry would help Severus with grading assignments or potions. He had begun helping Severus out when he was teaching class, there was not much else that he could do to occupy his time. It was often helpful to have two people watching the student's potions, it helped diverting any disasters. Harry had a very foreboding appearance and Severus had his bastard reputation, and they never had many problems keeping the students in line. With Severus's help, Harry became very talented at potions making. Dumbledore eventually made Harry a position on the staff as Severus's assistant.

They were very comfortable with each other and often were not seen without the other. Unfortunately the paper did get wind of their relationship, so soon it was public knowledge. The wizarding world was always much more accepting of same sex relationships but some people still disapproved, especially when their savior was involved. Eventually after four years of being together, they were gradually accepted.

As Harry relied on communicating with sign language, Severus became his unofficial translator. Many of the other professors at Hogwarts knew some words in sign but they were far from fluent in the language.

Harry, who was now 25, was making the final preparations for the upcoming school year which would start in a few days. Remus had come back to teach DADA a few years ago and it was nice to have him so close by. Severus and Remus were the only other people in the castle who were fluent in sign.

Draco was also teaching Arithmancy at Hogwarts. News about his real loyalties leaked out last year to the papers and although the war was over, there were still people out there who would try and repay Draco for what his information did to them. Draco was still far from fluent in sign but he knew enough to get by and he would often stop by their rooms for tea. He had kept in touch with both Harry and Severus after the war and he was very good friends with them.

Harry's appearance was extremely different from the start of the war. He had never really gotten taller than 5'4; the Dursleys malnutrition had left its mark. He had finally grown his hair out and it was around his shoulders, it was much more manageable that way although he usually put it into a ponytail. It helped keep it out of the way and away from any dangerous potions. During the war, he had also been the receiver of a vicious bone-crushing curse to his right leg. It never correctly healed, and he was left with a severe limp. Harry's body was covered in innumerable scars from the many battles that he had endured but the worst were on his face and neck. People were often scared by his appearance, especially with his left eye that would gaze at them unseeingly. It was eerie and unnerving to look at. He had also had his vision in his remaining eye corrected with a potion, there was no sense wearing glasses for only one eye.

Dumbledore had mentioned that this year they were having several transfer students from America whose family would also be living with them in the castle. For some reason, he wanted to introduce them to Harry. He was never comfortable being around people he didn't know, it was frustrating when they thought that just because he was mute that he must be deaf too.

He was slowly making his way to the stone gargoyle was would lead to Dumbledore's office. For once Severus was not with Harry, he was busy in his lab testing an experimental potion so he was unable to go with him. The Headmaster knew enough sign language to understand Harry, so he should be fine.

He finally made it to the gargoyle which had already leapt to the side, since he couldn't speak the password, revealing the staircase to the Headmasters office. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

As he walked in the room, he noticed the family. They all looked at him as he entered the room and they seemed shocked by his appearance. It didn't really bother him; he was used to it by now. There were three kids of various ages sitting on the couch and the parents were sitting in chairs beside the couch. It wasn't the kids that caught his eye, but the parents. They were a lot older then the pictures he had looked at his whole life. But how could he not recognize them? Sitting in the Dumbledore's office were his parents, who were very much alive.

* * *

This is the first chapter, I hope you guys like it. Just so you know this is going to be very mild slash, it will not go into graphic detail. Anyways, please leave a review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

A/N: Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews! Severus is going to be Harry's translator, so whenever Harry's signing and he's around he'll be Harry's 'voice'.

"_Harry signing" _

**No One Left**

**Chapter 2**

**By NiamhakaLadyHex

* * *

**

Harry had a look of pure rage mixed with extreme sadness on his face before he schooled his features into a look of impassiveness. Ignoring the other people in the room he looked at Dumbledore and signed.

"_Why did you never tell me? You've been lying to me all of these years! Were you ever going to tell me the truth?"_

The rest of the room's occupants seemed confused. Why was Harry using sign language?

"I'm sorry my boy but it was for the best. After I learned about the prophecy, I knew Voldemort was going to go after you and your parents. The Fidelius charm was the logical choice, but we also knew that someone close to your parents was a traitor. You still would have been in danger. I had your parents switch places with our two most talented Order members to protect you. They both took Polyjuice Potion and your parents were transported to a safe location; they have been living in America ever since. We needed to train you to fight Voldemort, and they would have only gotten in your way."

"_It was for the best, Headmaster? Bull shit. Sending me to live with relatives who hated and abused me wasn't the most brilliant idea. For the first ten years of my life I lived in a cupboard under the stairs! Don't you dare say that was for my protection! All you have ever cared about was winning this damn war no matter what it took or the lives it ruined in the process. All I've ever been to you was a pawn, a means to an end. You put the fate of the wizarding world in the hands of a teenager, and now you expect me to thank you for finally giving me my parents back? Well here's your fucking thank you, never talk to me again!"_

Dumbledore was momentarily stunned by Harry's outburst. The rest of the Potters didn't know what to say about this one sided conversation since they couldn't understand sign language. Obviously, the Headmaster had left out a few things about Harry's life.

Harry was once again frustrated about not being able to speak. He would have given anything to be able to shout at Dumbledore right now. Then the thought occurred to him, if he couldn't shout he could have someone else to shout for him.

He quickly pulled out a piece of parchment from the inside of his robes. It was Severus's idea for how the could communicate when they weren't near each other. Since Harry couldn't speak, flooing was out of the question. The parchment allowed anything one person wrote to be seen on the other person's parchment. The idea actually came from the two-way mirrors that Sirius had given him. With that thought, a spark of anger went through him; those mirrors were originally his 'father's'. He shook his head to clear his mind of these thoughts, and he wrote on the paper asking Severus to come to the Headmasters office as soon as possible.

Harry knew that Severus was in the middle of brewing a highly complex potion but would always come to his side, even if it disrupted his work. Soon enough, Severus was stepping out of the fireplace.

Severus had a look of shock pass over his face as he saw the Potters before his mask was donned again.

James took one look at Snape and said, "What are you doing here _Snivellus_, no one wants you here."

James had always told his kids about his days at Hogwarts of his childhood enemy, Severus Snape. They had grown up hearing stories of the many pranks of the Marauders played on that horrible evil git. Now seeing him once again nearly twenty years later brought fourth those same feelings of hatred.

Once again Harry started rapidly signing but this time he was facing Snape.

Severus took a moment to try and calm Harry down. Merlin knows how overwhelming this was to him; he doesn't need this in his life right now. Although he was masking it well, Severus could tell Harry was having trouble breathing and his hands were slightly trembling, he was going into shock. He and Harry shared a quick conversation in sign and then Severus turned to face James.

He said in a voice that was dripping with menace, "I believe that Harry would like you to stop referring me by that horrible nickname and I am here per his request. He also wishes to be left alone, as far as he is concerned his parents died that night in Godric's Hollow."

James looked as though he had been punched in the face. Severus then turned his attention to the Headmaster and shouted with barely contained anger.

"How could you do this to him? You just decided it would be opportune for him to find out like this? That everything would work out in the end? All of these years he thought they were dead. He fought for them and he almost died avenging them. You thought that now would be an appropriate time to reveal all of this? You knew that they were alive the whole time and you kept it from him, from the both of us! Why was that Albus? Was it just another one of your manipulations to mold Harry into your perfect weapon against Voldemort? You heartless bastard! Harry is finally getting his life back together after this war and you call him up to your office and show him his parents who he believed died twenty four years ago! Hasn't he suffered enough? Don't bother me with trying to defend yourself and make excuses, nothing can justify what you have done. _Never_ bother us again. And if I catch you even trying to confront Harry about this, I will ripe your balls off and feed them to Fluffy."

As he made his way to the door he caught James moving out of the corner of his eye, ready to follow them after they left. Harry stiffened besides him.

"Don't you dare follow us! You have no right to. Leave us the hell alone!"

With that being said he led Harry out of the room, slamming the door in their wake.

Inside the office everyone was still trying to understand what just happened.

* * *

Severus was trying get back to the dungeons with Harry as quickly as possible. Although it was more of a slower pace, they could no walk very fast because of Harry's leg. Harry was leaning on him heavily and he could feel him shaking. He was going to get Harry through this, and he was going to have a little visit with _James_ too. How dare he do this to Harry! Can't he see that Harry's been through enough already?

They soon approached the portrait that guarded their quarters. After so many years of living together, they were as much of Harry's rooms as they were his.

He said the password and they stepped inside. Severus led Harry to the couch in font of the fire. Over the years, his rooms had changed from being a cold impersonal place to warm and cozy. It was all Harry's doing, but it didn't bother him one bit.

Harry was sitting there stoically as he gazed into the fire although the tremors passing through his body were becoming steadily worse. Severus knew that Harry was going through Hell right now, but he didn't need to bottle it up inside of him. Damn the Dursleys for instilling this behavior in him! He needed Harry to open up or else he would never get over this.

He sat down on the couch by Harry and wrapped his arms around him; he knew he needed to be strong for him right now. Harry held onto him like a lifeline.

They sat there for a long time just taking comfort in each others presence. Harry moved so his head was resting on Severus's shoulder. As he looked into Harry's eyes and he could see that pain in them.

"_Why did they leave me? What did I do that would make them not want me anymore? Was I that horrible of a child that they took one look at me and then ran off?" _

Severus's heart broke as he saw Harry sign those words, although he had trouble understanding some of it because Harry's hands were shaking so badly. He should never have to feel unwanted or unloved. He had experienced that enough during his childhood, a childhood full of misery and pain caused by Dumbledore and his parents.

Harry began crying silent tears on his shoulder. Severus just held him closer.

* * *

There were a few moments of silence after the abrupt departure of Harry and Severus.

James said quietly, "Dumbledore, you seemed to leave a bit of information out regarding Harry. From what you told us, I was under the impression that he wanted to see us. I have no clue what he just said but I know that he wasn't happy to see us. And that brings up another point; why in the hell does he know sign language? He also looks like he could give Moody a run for scars. What have you not told us?"

Dumbledore had enough sense to look mildly ashamed of himself.

"I am very sorry James; I thought he would react better than he did. You will just have to give him some time, I'm sure that he will come around. You have known of the prophecy and the part that Harry would have to play in it. In the final battle, Harry was hit by two cutting curses, one to his face leaving him permanently blind in one eye and the other hit his neck cutting his vocal chords. He is mute, that is why he knows sign language."

When he said this Lily gave a startled gasp and said, "Albus, why did you never tell us what happened to him? We are his parents, we deserved to know."

"Lily, you knew when you left him in my care those many years ago, his fate was to bring down Voldemort. He needed to have his all of his focus on defeating Tom. We all had to make sacrifices; some just made more than others. After the war, I tried to find you but it was only recently that I tracked you down."

Lily was quiet after that. James spoke again.

"Why the heck is he hanging out with _Snape_ of all people?"

Dumbledore looked down at his hands for a minute trying to find the answer that would be least upsetting.

"Well, Harry and Severus worked very closely during the war. They learned to cooperate and eventually they became friends. It was not until after the final battle that their friendship developed into something more."

James looked slightly affronted.

"Are you trying to tell me that my son is gay and that he is _dating_ Snape? He's twice his age for the sake of Merlin! I don't believe you, this must be a sick joke!"

"I'm sorry to be the one to inform you James, but I am entirely serious. Harry and Snape have been living together since the defeat of Voldemort; it's actually a bit more than dating I would say. If you want more information about the subject, I would suggest that you ask Harry about it. But be aware that Severus is fiercely protective of Harry. Try to be at least civil to him, it's time you put your animosity between each other behind you. Harry and Severus have gotten along well enough, maybe there's hope enough for the two of you."

At this James gave an exasperated sigh. Lily knew that James would soon say some things better left unsaid so she quickly said their goodbyes and ushered her husband and children to their rooms.

To think that this morning she was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. She would finally see her son, the conqueror of Voldemort. She had tried to keep up with the news in the wizarding world but with living in America it was hard.

She had known that leaving him behind would be hard but coming back to him like this was even worse. She had missed his life, and he had already grown up. When he walked into the room she could see on his face that he had suffered and it brought tears to her eyes. What had her son been through to cause that kind of look?

His relationship with Snape was a definite shock but maybe she could get him to tell her his side of the story. She desperately hoped that Harry would at least hear her out before dismissing her; she would try and find him tomorrow.

* * *

I hope this clears up any questions from chapter 1. Please leave a review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: Thanks once again to everyone for your lovely reviews, they really do inspire me to write.

"_Harry signing" _

**No One Left**

**Chapter 3**

**By NiamhakaLadyHex

* * *

**

Severus carried Harry to their bed and checked that he was asleep before he fire-called Draco. He trusted Harry but he was unsure how Harry would cope with this news. It would be better if he were not left alone right now. He flooed Draco after he gathered the necessary materials and sent an owl to Lupin.

Draco came over quickly and agreed to watch over Harry. Severus did not want to go into details for he was anxious to get going but he did leave instructions for Draco if Harry would wake. After he made sure everything was in order, he swept out of the room with a grace few could attain.

* * *

Draco pulled up a chair to the bed. He had the vials of potions close by incase Harry woke up. Severus didn't really explain what was going on, but he knew that it was very serious. He saw the anger and underlying concern in Severus's eyes and it was enough for him to be worried about Harry. The only time Draco had seen Severus this worried was on that night only a few weeks after the final battle.

Harry had healed physically but not mentally. He had yet to accept his disabilities and he was falling into depression. He had resorted to writing down everything on a pad of paper and it was driving him mad that he could not speak. One night after a heated argument with Severus, Harry had tried to commit suicide. He found a razor blade in the bathroom and he took it to both of his wrists.

Draco had been the person to find him. He knew how stubborn Severus could be and he wanted to see how Harry was doing. He didn't expect to find Harry lying on the bed, bleeding extensively from the deep cuts on both his arms. When he saw Harry lie there as still as death, it scared the shite out of him. He had panicked and nearly fainted. After a few seconds, he finally got control of himself and ran to the nearest Healer. They had managed to save Harry's life but it was extremely close. If Draco had not walked in that night, Harry would no longer be alive.

When they had informed Severus of Harry's attempt, he could see the tears in his eyes. In all of Draco's life he could never remember his godfather being so close to crying. The sight itself almost made Draco break down.

As Harry shifted in his sleep, Draco caught sight of one of his wrists. You could barely make the scars out over the many others that marred his skin, but they were still there.

Draco spent the rest of the night worrying about what caused Severus to become so upset.

* * *

Snape quickly stalked down the where he knew the Potters were staying. Dumbledore had graciously given them a set of rooms by Gryffindor Tower. Snape sneered at the thought.

He arrived at the portrait and sneered at it distastefully. He said the password and entered the chambers.

He could hear James and Lily quietly conversing at the other side of the rooms.

He snuck up behind the couch that they were currently sitting on; he hadn't been a spy for nothing after all. Before he made his presence known, he looked around their rooms. Their quarters were quant but they were nothing compared to his.

He cleared his throat and if he hadn't already so pissed off he would have found the situation humorous. James spun around as if struck my lightning and Lily jumped so high that she spilt her tea in the process.

James immediately started arguing with Severus.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Snape? You have no right to be here disturbing me and my family! And how did you get our password? I don't recall the Headmaster telling you."

Severus sneered at him.

"I am here concerning your _family_," he spat out the word family as if just saying the word caused a bitter taste in his mouth. "The Headmaster did not have to tell me the password."

At this he held up a worn piece of parchment. "I trust that you recognize this?"

James eyes went wide. "That's our map; how the fuck did you get it Snape?"

Snape just glared at him. "It actually belongs to Harry. During the war we modified it not only to tell us the names of people but also passwords to guarded chambers. It was of great help for the cause."

He continued, "If it were up to me, you would be thrown from Hogwarts with your abominable excuse for a family following right behind you. But the Headmaster seems to think that everything will turn out happily in the end. I, myself, harbor no such delusions."

As he spoke his voice began taking on a venomous quality that spoke of promised pain and suffering.

"You have no right to be here. You have no idea how much you have hurt Harry just by your mere presence. He has come a long way in his recovery, but he still harbors great pains not only just physically but mentally as well. Do you even know what you did to him, leaving him in the hands of the _almighty_ Albus Dumbledore? He doesn't need you strutting back into his life expecting him to take you back like the last twenty four years have been nothing. Like he didn't grow up abused and degraded by his relatives. You abandoned him to a life of Hell, and you can't just waltz back in like it was just a long vacation! You have no right to do that to him. Just do him a favor and leave him alone!"

Throughout this speech James started to shake with anger.

"You expect me to listen to you, Snivellus? What the hell are you doing dating _my_ son anyways? What did you do him to make him agree to something that disgusting? I always knew you were a pervert! You're nothing more than a greasy pedophile! How _dare_ you come in here and lecture me!"

At this comment Snape's anger finally got the best of him and he punched James hard in the face.

You could hear a snap as Severus's fist collided with James's nose. Blood started trickling down from his nostrils.

"Don't you _ever_ speak that way about Harry or me! Do you hear me?"

Lily had sat there quietly for the whole argument but after this happened she picked up a napkin and handed it to her husband.

James began speaking again, although his voice was a bit strained from the broken nose.

"I'll speak to you any damn way I please. Harry needs his family and he will see reason eventually. He won't stay with you for long."

Severus was just about to through another punch when another person stepped out the shadows.

Remus walked over to Severus and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you've thrown enough punches for the night Severus."

James looked at Remus with wide eyes.

"Remus! It's so nice to see you again! How are you doing my-"

He was cut off from finishing that sentenced as Remus punched him in the face.

"Oww! What was that for? You hit me in my bloody eye! What the hell is up with you? I thought we were friends."

Remus, who was always calm and collected, was seething with anger.

"What the hell is up with me you ask? Well, I'll tell you. It all starts with Harry. You ABANDONDED him! I don't give a rat's ass if Dumbledore told you it was for the best! That man wouldn't mind giving his left nut if he thought it would be for the greater good! He never saw Harry as anything other than a pawn that he could use to finally defeat Voldemort. Harry has suffered things that you could only imagine. You thought the first war with Voldemort was bad? Voldemort was bad enough when he was human and not some demented half shell of a creature bent on making the world a living hell. You left your son to a childhood without love; you have no right to call yourself his family."

He took a moment to look a James.

"And don't you dare insult Severus. He loves Harry and Harry loves him. You have no right to come back here and try to separate them. Harry is grown up and he has the right to love anyone he pleases. Severus makes him happy. Harry has experienced so little happiness in his life and by Merlin I don't have that heart to take that away from him. You never did move past the silly childhood rivalry that we had, did you James? You never really had to grow up. You went off and escaped to America. Do you have any idea what you have put us through? Did you stop and think what this would do to your son? To me? To Sirius?"

At those last words his voice cracked slightly.

"Sirius lost twelve years of his life to Azakaban for your murders! You left him there in that Hellhole! I'm just happy that he isn't here to see this. It would have broken him. Sirius died protecting Harry, just as I had believed that you had done. I was left all alone yet again. If it wasn't for Harry, I probably wouldn't have survived my grief. He is my family and I love him like a son. You come back here and expect us to hug and say that it's ok and everything will go back to the way that things were? It's not that simple James. You are right, we _were_ friends but I can't be friends with someone who is too cowardly to understand what he did was wrong. I can't stand to see Harry hurt James. You don't know what you're putting him through. Don't pretend like everything is going to work out, because it isn't."

After he said this he looked at Severus.

"Thanks for the owl, I appreciate it. Give Harry my best; I'll be down to see him as soon as I can."

Severus nodded his head slightly and Remus quickly walked out the door.

Severus stayed another moment, his gaze piercing.

"You don't deserve him. He's far too good for you."

He turned and walked out the door leaving Lily to care for a battered James. He couldn't help a small smile that formed on his face as he recollected the look on James face as Remus punched him. Although Remus and he got along well enough, he had not expected Remus to defend him to James. His respect for the werewolf grew.

His smile was short lived as he thought of Harry. He knew that tomorrow would be unbearable but he would help Harry in any way that he could.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I do :o) I don't know when the next chapter will be out, hopefully it won't take to long to write. Once again, please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing!

**Melissa Jooty: **Thanks so much for your review! It is going to be very hard for Harry, after all one of the main reasons why he was fighting Voldemort (not just because of the prophesy) was to avenge his parents and then for them to be alive is an extreme shock for him. Forgiveness will not come easily, or at all. Of the few stories that have brought James and Lily back to life in a similar manner, too many have been ruined by a quick mending and then everyone is happy. Harry has lived his whole life with the notion that his family did so it is going to be hard on him. James is very immature although he did have to deal with the first war he did not have grow up. In my mind the first war again Voldemort would be nothing compared to the horrors of the second. I also did not think Harry would be able to survive the war unscathed and he bares the wounds of many years of battle. Anyways I will stop rambling and thanks once again for your lovely review!

**shazia)Riavera**: I hope you liked this chapter, I had always planned for Severus to confront James. Harry will eventually talk to his siblings but he's going to try and stay far away from al of them right now.

**Occasus: **I still can't believe your reading my works. I'm such a big fan of yours and I greatly respect all of your stories. I'm so glad you like this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: To Dracoballsduster: Maybe if you actually read this story you could give a decent review. What you said was totally uncalled for and extremely upsetting. If you don't like this story, then DON'T READ IT!

-Sorry folks but I had some problems with my first flame. I would just like to say thanks to all of you who reviewed, you support has been wonderful. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Also Chapter 6 of 'Silent Words' should hopefully be out by the end of the week, sorry for the long wait but I had a major case of writers block!

"_Harry signing" _

**No One Left**

**Chapter 4**

**By NiamhakaLadyHex

* * *

**

Harry woke up to dawn's early light. Ever since he began his rigorous training for the war, he had not been able to sleep past six in the morning. It was a routine that he was never able to break.

He slowly got out of the bed that he and Severus shared. His lover was still fast asleep. Regardless of what he claimed, Severus was never much of a morning person.

He quietly made his way out of their quarters, heading to the lake.

The events of last night were plaguing his mind. He couldn't believe that his parents were alive. How could they do this to him?

They were alive when he was suffering to take down the evil that threatened the wizarding world. He had given so much of his life to the war while they were in America enjoying their lives. They had lived a life of peace while he was living through the hells of war. His parents left him alone, they fled to save themselves. Did they ever think about what would happen to him? How could a parent do that to a child?

They must have been happy in America; they had started a family, one that did not include him. He had always dreamed of having parents. It seems life has its cruel ironies.

He almost started to break down right then by the lake, but he managed to get control of his emotions.

He needed to focus on his routine right now. He unsheathed his katana. Out of all of his swords, he loved this one the most. It just felt so right when he held it and the sword brought him a sense of peace.

He slowly focused all of his thoughts inward. Nothing mattered now but him and his sword. He was soon lost in concentration, fighting an enemy that only he could see. He had a grace that could only be attained from many hours of hard practice.

The blade gleamed in the early morning sun as he danced with it. Although he was not as agile as he used to be, the sword was moving so fast that it was a blur.

His movements became more frantic as he began thinking about his parents.

Their betrayal hurt him more than anything. All that time they were alive, when he was neglected and degraded at the Dursleys, when he first stepped of the Hogwarts Express, when Cedric died right before his eyes, when Voldemort rose from his own blood, when Sirius fell into the veil, when he finally killed that half blood bastard, when he lost his voice…

He finally stopped an hour later, thoroughly exhausted. It helped to channel his energy into something constructive. His emotions were such a mess right now that he needed this outlet.

He decided to meditate by the lake for a while to clear his thoughts.

It helped for a bit, but his thoughts would always slowly turn back to his parents. It was consuming him and breaking his concentration.

An hour later he finally gave up on meditating and he headed slowly back to the castle.

As he was walking back to the dungeons, he heard a murmuring of voices. They soon became distinguishable and panic dawned on Harry.

He couldn't see them now, he wasn't ready to! He was all alone and no one was here to translate for him.

He quickly ducked into a nearby classroom.

The door was slightly open so he could peer out without them knowing that he was there. He looked out and saw his parents with their three children, two boys and one girl. The girl looked to be the youngest.

They must be giving their kids a tour of the castle; the children had never seen it and who better to show them around than their parents?

Their children were darting around glancing at anything worth note and James would occasionally tell a story every now and then. They were mostly about pranks that he had pulled on Severus.

Harry felt a spark of anger as James went further on degrading Severus. Lily then changed the subject and talked about their graduation. As they were looking at a painting, James kissed her on the check. She blushed and turned back to the kids who still were in awe of the castle.

A wave of sadness passed over Harry. This is what he had been missing his whole life. He had never gotten to experience a father's love or a mother's embrace. His family was here in front of him but they were also so far away from him.

They had abandoned him and left him to a childhood devoid of love. He couldn't stop as the tears flowed freely down his face. His body was racked with silent sobs. The Potters however were oblivious to his emotional turmoil and kept walking by.

He did not move from that classroom until Severus found him there an hour later.

* * *

Severus had gotten worried when Harry hadn't come back. He usually was only gone until seven o'clock. He looked at Harry's map and tracked him down to an abandoned classroom.

He sent a note to Draco to tell him to keep a look out for Harry. After he had returned from going to see the Potters last night, he had explained the situation to Draco who was also very concerned about how Harry was handling their return. Draco and Harry had become very close since Draco had started teaching last year. Draco was worried about him.

When he got there Harry was sitting on the floor by the door, his katana dropped by his side. A tear would cascade down his cheek every now and then.

Severus quickly went over to Harry and gathered him in an embrace. They sat there for awhile.

Severus was the first to speak.

"Would you like to go back to our quarters?"

Harry looked him in the eyes.

"_I was walking back from the lake and I saw them. I wasn't ready to confront them yet. They looked so happy."_

Severus was once again wishing James a very painful death.

"Harry they are the ones who don't deserve you. You are the most caring and wonderful man that I have ever met. They are the ones who are wrong; you did nothing to warrant this, do you hear me?"

Harry shook his head and after he picked up his katana he slowly stood up leaning heavily on Severus.

"_It's ok Severus; I think I can manage to walk from here."_

Once again fate seemed to love making his life hell, when they were walking back they ran into the Potters who had finished showing their kids around and were going back to Gryffindor Tower.

Both parties just stood there staring at each other.

Harry's knuckles were turning white as he was holding his katana.

James was the first one to speak.

"Why we meet again Snivellus. It certainly is a _pleasure_. And you've brought my son with you today. Harry, we were just about to go back to our rooms for some tea, would you like to join us? I'm sure Snape has some potion to brew or some little boys to chase. What do you say son?"

Harry had enough. He was fed up with everything and his emotions got the best of him. He unsheathed his katana and pointed it towards James.

Severus was the first one to move. He knew how dangerous Harry could be when provoked and he was certainly under enough pressure at the moment, he wasn't thinking clearly.

He slowly approached Harry and made sure he was in his sight. Severus began signing to him, knowing that he wouldn't want the Potters to hear this conversation.

"You don't want to do this Harry. Calm down, and lower your sword. This is not the way to fix this."

Harry slowly lowered his arm and then in a quick movement he sheathed the sword. He tucked the sword under his arm so that he would have use of both of his hands.

He shared a quick conversation with Severus in sign and then he started slowly walking back to the dungeons.

Throughout this ordeal the Potters did not even dare to move. No of them really understood the ramifications of what Harry had been through and how those experiences had changed him. They stood there shocked.

Severus took a moment and gazed coolly at them.

"I thought you would have thought things over after our little talk last night, but obviously I was wrong. You do not know anything about Harry, so don't presume to. He doesn't take kindly to people insulting me. Push him too far, and he will crack. I suggest that you take a long time to think about what you've done to him. And don't piss him off again, or I will come after you and what I did last night will be the least of your worries compared to what I can do."

With that Severus hurried back to the dungeons to catch up with Harry, after this meeting he feared what he might do.

* * *

The two Potter boys quickly went running off to catch up with Harry. They knew that there brother would be shocked by the sudden appearance of his family but it was no cause to threaten their dad. He was being cruel and unfair. They planned to confront him about it.

On their way they ran into a pale man with long flowing blond hair.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Michael, the older of the two, answered him.

"Harry just nearly killed our dad with a sword; we can't allow him to do that to him."

Draco took a moment and looked them over.

"Harry is a very dangerous man; your father probably provoked him. Harry was never found of killing innocents. You do not know what he has suffered in his life, so you do not know what he is going through right now."

"I'm sure your childhoods were very happy and full of love. Harry never experienced that, he was unloved and abused by his relatives. He has lived his whole life without a mom or a dad. He grew up an orphan. Now having his parents suddenly thrown back in his life is extremely hard for him. Tell me how can you judge him for his actions when you don't know anything about him?"

The two boys had the modestly to look ashamed of themselves. Maybe they would have to rethink things.

Draco led them back to their parents.

"I would advise you to keep a better leash on your children. Harry is in no mood for confrontations right now, not unless you wish to die a very painful death. If you wish to learn more about him I would suggest you go to the library, there are many books and newspapers there that tell of his life and deeds. It would be wise to leave him alone right now."

After he said this he walked back to the dungeons. He needed to have a talk with Severus.

The Potters stood there a moment and then made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, a little more aware of the gravity of the situation.

* * *

Ah, the end of another chapter. . Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, everyone seemed to like the fight. I hoped you guys like this chapter just as much! As for the next chapter you will be able to see more of Lily and the rest of the Potters. I don't know when I will be able to update because college is starting again so things will probably be hectic for a while. Please review and tell me what you think!

**Melissa Jooty**: Thank you once again for your review. I try to make Harry's disabilities as real as possible. I also seem to have a thing for writing stories where Harry is disabled in some way. I try to make his disabilities as real as possible and I hate when there is a magic cure for everything. I'm glad you like the fight between James, Severus, and Remus. I hope that you continue to enjoy this story!

**Wwwendy**: Harry didn't punch them but he did draw a sword on James! He can only take so much, poor Harry. I hope you like it!

**Ruth01**: It won't be a quick fix or anything for Harry, he's going to have to work through his emotions and see how he feels. There won't be any quick acceptance, he doesn't want to face that all these years they have really been alive. Hopefully this chapter gave you some more insight into Harry.

**shazia)Riavera**: Don't worry, you'll see more Lily in the next chapter!

**Felinity**: Thank you so much for your review and your support. I'm so glad that you are enjoying my stories! I love conflict and writing it is a lot of fun. Lily does realize what she did was not right but she did it for the 'greater good'. She trusts Albus Dumbledore with her life and that's why she made the decision. You'll see more of her in the next chapter and what she is thinking about everything. As for during the fight, Lily was not sure how to react that's why she was so quiet. I hope you liked seeing Harry's siblings in this chapter and don't worry; you'll be seeing them a lot. Dracoballsduster is an idiot who obviously can't read. I hope you had a nice piano lesson, I play the clarinet. Yay for music! Wow, I'm getting completely off topic here. Thanks so much for your wonderful review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Please forgive me for the delay in posting. College is in full swing and all of my teachers like to put all of my tests in the same week, it hasn't given me much free time to write. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much to all of you who reviewed! There has been some confusion on the Potter's children so here's the info on them-

Michael-14

Scott-13

Amber-11

Also, do any Alias fans out there think that Sark is the perfect example of Draco all grown up, well an evil Draco? Just wondering…

"_Harry signing"_

**No One Left**

**Chapter 5**

**By NiamhakaLadyHex

* * *

**

Lily Potter woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside of the window. After slowly opening her eyes, it took her a moment to realize that she was no longer in her home in America. The events of yesterday suddenly crept back into her mind.

She hadn't expected to run into her son as they were walking around the castle. When Harry walked up with Snape at his side, he had gazed at her so impassively, as if he were made out of stone.

The look in his eyes as he threatened James with his sword scared her to death. His eyes held no remorse or pity. What had happened to her son?

She quietly made her way to the kitchen. James was still fast asleep; he was never an early riser.

After preparing a cup of tea she glanced at the clock. It was only seven in the morning.

How could so much have changed in just a few short days?

Moving to America was hard and difficult. They were unused to America customs and language but they had to try their best to remain inconspicuous. Dumbledore had found them a nice little house in the suburbs of Connecticut. They never had to worry about money; Dumbledore had made sure of that.

James did eventually take a job as a local high school coach for posterity's sake with a little help in background from Dumbledore. After all, they did have to blend in. That was the main reason why they changed their name to Porter, Potter stuck out like a sore thumb. The purpose of moving to America was to get away from Voldemort, and their name would surely attract his attention. He was rather hell bent on destroying all of the Potters.

Lily knew that leaving Harry was wrong, but she trusted Dumbledore completely, and after enough convincing she had agreed to leave.

They had slowly adapted to their new lives and eventually after a few years everything that had happened in England seemed very far away and removed from their present lives.

She tried to keep up with news from England but it was almost impossible. American wizards had never really gotten along with British wizards. The Americans had a different way of looking at magic that British wizards frowned upon. The Americans believed that in order to understand magic as a whole you needed to know both sides of it, the good and the bad. The Americans blamed the British outlook on magic the reason why they had so many Dark Lords. Needless to say, the British never agreed with this and the relationship between the two countries was often very strained.

James and she had waited a while to have children and eventually their longing had awoken once again. The day when Michael was brought into their world was one of the happiest in her life. Scott soon followed after and finally a couple years later Amber had brought joy into their world.

But her thoughts always seemed to return to the little boy they left in England. She had never gotten to hear his first word, see his first steps, she didn't even know his favorite color…

The man she saw now was jaded and frightening. What had happened in his life to change him so much from the happy, beautiful baby boy that she left so many years ago? Lily was determined to find out what happened to him.

Her tea had long ago gone cold as she made her way to the library to hopefully find the answers that she sought.

* * *

A few hours later, Lily was still sitting in the library. She had scourged through all of the periodicals and books that had anything to do with her son. She was no better off than when she had started; there was barely any information on Harry at all. There was a small article that caught her eye from the Daily Prophet a few days after Voldemort was defeated. 

_Boy-Who-Conquered Status remains Unknown  
Special Report _

_Three days ago Harry Potter victoriously defeated Voldemort_

_but in the process was severely wounded. He was immediately_

_rushed to St. Mungo's where he has been residing ever since._

_There have been no reports of statements about his injuries or_

_his current status. All we can do now is hope that he will_

_pull through._

Lily was quickly becoming fed up with the small amounts of information she was able to find. Why would that blond man tell her to look in the library for information when he knew that she wouldn't find anything?

Unless…he was trying to keep her busy. He wanted to have her waste all of this time searching for information to stay out of Harry's way!

She quickly stood and stalked off to the dungeons. She would get the answers she was seeking.

* * *

Draco was making his final preparations for the new school year, which would begin tomorrow, when Lily Potter stalked up to him. 

He looked at her at loss for words, when she began speaking.

"I know that you are trying to protect Harry but having me run around in circles isn't going to help anyone. I want to know what happened to him, I _need_ to know about my son. I want to understand."

When Draco looked at her, he knew he would not be able to resist her pleas. Her eyes held such a look of desperation and sadness; she deserved to know something about her son. Damn his soft side to Hell!

"I'll tell you but I'm curious about one thing, how did you know where to find me?"

Lily smiled when he said this, "House-elves will tell you anything if you know how to ask them."

Draco smiled at this. "Let's take this conversation somewhere more private where we will not be overheard. Follow me."

He led her to his chambers, which were not far way from his classroom, and spoke the password to the portrait.

The portrait opened to a small living room with an adjoining kitchen. The door in the back of the living room led to his bedroom and office. His rooms were a lot smaller than Severus's and Harry's but it was home. He sat in a black leather winged backed chair while she sat on a matching leather couch by the fireplace.

Lily looked around his quarters. "You have very fine taste."

Draco smirked, "I was born to have the best, it's the only thing my father was able to teach me that stuck with me."

Lily began to look around nervously. "Tell me everything."

Draco spoke seriously, "How much has Dumbledore told you about Harry?"

"He informed us about the prophesy before we left England. Other than then that all I know about Harry is somehow he defeated Voldemort during the last battle, where he became mute and blind in one eye from two cutting curses."

Draco frowned. "It seems you have a lot to learn then."

"For you to understand Harry and the events that surround him, you need to know what happened on October 31, 1981. Once Voldemort had heard an incomplete version of the prophesy, he immediately targeted your family. On that night he came to your house, killing the two aurors in your place, when he tried to use the killing curse on Harry something amazing happened. Instead of killing him, it rebounded and it destroyed Voldemort instead. But Voldemort had long ago taken steps to insure his immortality so the curse only reduced him to a disembodied spirit. He fled and was not seen until ten years later."

He paused for a moment.

"Harry was unhurt from the attack, except for a lightening bolt shaped scar marring his forehead. He did what no one in the wizarding world could do, defeat Voldemort. After that night he was hailed as the hero of the wizarding world, the boy-who-lived. Every person within our world would know his name."

"He was then sent to live with your sister and her husband, as they were his only remaining relatives," Draco said this with a icy glare in her direction, "From the little that I have gathered on Harry's childhood, it was not a happy one. He was raised by relatives who despised him and thought that he was a freak because he was a wizard. Harry has never openly talked to me about it but I'm sure they abused him."

Lily hand was covering her mouth so all that came out was a muffled sob.

"Dumbledore sent him to live with Petunia? He knew how much she hated me for being a witch, why would he do such a thing to my son?"

Draco looked straight into her eyes. "Dumbledore has always been the key figure in the side of the light. He would do anything to win a war, especially when he believes it's for the better good. He knew that Harry was the key to bringing Voldemort down and he was willing to do anything to get him under his thumb, even send him to his relatives where he knew he would be unloved just so a little boy would put all of his faith and trust into a manipulative old man."

"I have known Harry ever since our first year at Hogwarts. We were sworn enemies then, but looking back on it, we were extremely childish in our behavior. I hated him because he was everything I wasn't; good, pure, self-righteous, Gryffindor's darling Golden Boy. I hated that he was free to make his own choices, free from a father that would rather beat you than say a kind word, and most of all I hated that he didn't have to hide under a mask for fear of what would happen if you were to show your true self. I thought he had the perfect life and I could not have loathed him more for it…I could have not been farther from the truth."

A look of pain crossed his face before he continued.

"Throughout our school years at Hogwarts Dumbledore tried to mold Harry into the perfect weapon with tests of his strengths and magic. Our first year Voldemort possessed the body of our Defense again the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell who tried to steal the Sorcerer's stone. Harry stopped him of course. In our second year the Chamber of Secrets was opened once again. I was thought to be the one who did it, being a Malfoy and all, but soon Harry was proclaimed the heir of Slytherin when the school found out he was a parselmouth."

Lily gasped. "But how can that be? No one in James's family has ever been a parselmouth!"

"When Voldemort hit Harry with the killing curse some of his powers transferred to Harry. One of them was the ability to speak parseltounge."

Lily was once again silent, still trying to process the events surrounding her son.

"But once again the culprit was Voldemort. He had transferred the memory of his teenage self to continue the work of eradicating the half-bloods and muggleborns from the school. Harry figured out his plan and went down to the chamber where he faced Voldemort for the second time. He destroyed the diary and killed the Basilisk, which was the monster that Salazar Slytherin had chosen to cleanse the school restore the purity of blood. It's ironic that bastard would had chosen a snake."

"During our third year Harry had no encounters with Voldemort but Sirius Black did manage to escape from Azkaban."

Lily looked up at hearing Sirius's name.

"How was he accused for our murders?"

"Peter betrayed you, he was a Death Eater. He faked his own death and framed Sirius for it. Unfortunately only you, James, your doubles, and Sirius knew that Peter was the real secret keeper. Sirius was thrown into Azkaban without a trial where he would spend the next twelve years of his life."

"During our fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament was reinstated and held at Hogwarts. Harry was surprisingly chosen as a Hogwarts champion. We later learned that the DADA teacher Professor Moody,

who was actually a very loyal supporter of Voldemort disguised using Polyjuice potion, had put Harry in a category by himself in the Goblet of Fire. He did this to insure that Harry would be picked for the tournament no matter what. His job was to infiltrate Hogwarts and to get Harry to Voldemort. During the last task of the tournament, the imposter had turned the Triwizard Cup into a portkey. Harry and the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, were portkeyed to the Riddle Mansion. Cedric was killed on sight and Harry was forced to participate in an ancient ritual that restored Voldemort's body. Harry was forced to duel Voldemort, but as luck would have it, they shared brother wands and Harry was able to escape back to Hogwarts with Cedric body using the same portkey that had brought him there."

"Cedric's death hit Harry hard. Harry always blamed himself for his death; he thought Cedric would have never have died if it wasn't for him. Sadly it would not be the last death he would have on his conscience."

"In our fifth year the Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, refused to believe Voldemort had returned and his own pompous ignorance hurt the wizarding world more than anyone could have imagined. The press printed articles to sway the public in believing that Harry was insane. The worst part was that many people accepted the word of the press without question. Harry was subject to ridicule, slander, and humiliation for trying to speak the truth. I'm only grateful that Fudge was kicked out of office during our sixth year. Voldemort was able to trick Harry into coming to the Department of Mysteries so that he could retrieve the prophesy. The Order came once they found out what was going on and Sirius died while dueling Bellatrix Black."

Lily finally spoke up. "He died to protect Harry didn't he?"

She then dissolved into tears.

Draco was never very comfortable around crying women.

He took a deep breath. "Would you like some tea?"

When she had a better control of her emotions, she nodded her head yes.

He order tea through the floo and moments later tea and biscuits appeared before them.

He allowed her some time to compose herself before he started speaking again.

"That same night, Dumbledore decided to inform Harry of the prophesy. He did not take the news well. Why Dumbledore decided to tell him that night, I'll never know. He always has been a crazy old bastard. Harry was sent once again to spend the summer with his relatives. He had no one to help him with his grief."

"After the incident in the ministry, Dumbledore decided Harry needed more training. Throughout our sixth and seventh years while the rest of us were worried about quidditch and what we were going to make on the NEWTS, Harry was training both magically and physically from specialists from around the world. He even learned several different types of muggle defense martial arts. By the time of graduation he was the perfect weapon. There was no one who could beat him in a duel or match him in any way."

"He had changed from the Harry in our first year, even I knew it. He withdrew from his friends; he preferred spending time training than with people. He was focused on only one thing: killing Voldemort.

He participated in Auror raids and special assignments. Many people began to fear him, fear what he was becoming."

"Harry then began working with Severus. They would watch out for each other and together they were a force to be reckoned with. Harry was only twenty one when he defeated Voldemort. Severus was the first person to find him on the battlefield that day. He was rushed to St. Mungo's where he was in critical condition for several days."

"Let me tell you this Mrs. Potter, Harry is the strongest person I've ever known but when he found out about the extent of his injuries, something inside of him broke. He would have never have made it without Severus. Harry has suffered greatly throughout his life and Severus is his only light within the darkness."

At this point tears were streaming down Lily's face. She never imagined the pain and suffering her son had gone through. She wept for his horrible childhood, the loss of his innocence, the trials he sought so hard to overcome, but most of all she wept for the man that she had never gotten to know.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! I hope this answer's some of your questions about Harry's parents finding out about his life and the abuse he suffered at the Dursleys. Although they have only struck the tip of the iceberg, don't worry they will eventually find out much more about Harry and his home life, this is only the start of things. I've been hearing rumors that FFN doesn't like review responses, does anyone know if that is true? I really don't want to give them a reason to kick off my stories. I really wanted to get this chapter out, so I'm sorry I'm not giving any responses. I will send you an email in response to any questions you might have about this story. I don't know when the next update will be, school is taking over any free time that I might have to write. For the next chapter, look forward to the sorting and more fun! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Please, as if I could ever be so creative to come up with Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful support and special thanks to my wonderful beta, Aoikanashimi.

"_Harry signing"_

**No One Left**

**Chapter 6**

**By NiamhakaLadyHex

* * *

**

After Lily had come back to their quarters in tears James made her explain what had made her so upset. Lily told him what she learned about Harry; he had remained silent throughout the tale.

Later that night, they had received an urgent message from the Headmaster summoning them to his office at once.

James and Lily made their way to the Headmaster's office; both were silently contemplating what the Headmaster could want with them.

They said the password to the stone gargoyle and climbed the stairs to the office.

Before they could knock on the door, Dumbledore's voice beckoned them inside. They sat on the couch by the fire.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I'm glad you could make it. Lemon drop?"

Lily and James both shook their heads no.

"Oh well, your loss. More for me then."

Dumbledore popped a couple in his mouth.

His expression then turned serious.

"I have just learned that the positions for our muggle studies professor and flying instructor have opened due to personal reasons. I'm sorry for the late notice but I was wondering if you two could fill these positions. James you were one of the best chasers Hogwarts has ever seen, so you are more than qualified. Lily since you grew up as a muggle; you should have no problem teaching this course. Both of the previous teachers left syllabi and instructions so you don't even have to worry about throwing a lesson plan together at the last minute. There really is nothing to it!"

James and Lily looked at each other for a minute and the James spoke.

"When you put it like that, I don't see how we can refuse. After all, what else are we going to do here at Hogwarts?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes only intensified after this statement.

"Now on to other matters, I have decided that it is for the best if you remain by your alias the Porters. It would be too much of a shock to the Wizarding World to find out you are alive and there are still people out there that would try and cause you and your family harm if they knew who you really are. I ask that you take certain precautions to disguise yourselves and your children so that you will not be recognized as kin to Harry Potter. We can not let this leak out to the press so please inform your children of the serious of this situation. This also means that you must act as if Harry is of no relation to you."

"This situation will only be known to us and select others. If you don't have any others questions, I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning at eight o'clock for the annual beginning of term faculty meeting. Just come up here to the office, it's located in one of the adjoining rooms. Be sure to get lots of rest, tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

James and Lily left without comment proceeding back to their quarters wondering just what had they gotten themselves into.

-----

The next day dawned bright and early. The inhabitants of the castle slowly went through their routines until eight o'clock loomed nearer.

Harry was slowly walking with Severus to the staff meeting. Severus was grumbling about something or other. He hadn't gotten any coffee into his system yet, so his conversational skills were lacking at the moment.

They walked into the room where the meeting would be taking place. It was furnished with a long table with tall cushioned chairs for the faculty to sit. Dumbledore was sitting ominously at the head of the table. There was also food and refreshments, and to Severus's delight, lots of coffee. Minerva was chatting quietly to Dumbledore. Draco was already present and he was going over lesson plans. Remus motioned for Harry.

"Come sit by me Harry. I'm sorry I didn't come by to see you sooner but the school year seems to have snuck up on me and these lesson plans doesn't revise themselves."

He added in a lower tone, "How are you doing?"

Harry looked at him for a moment.

"_As well as can be expected."_

Severus after consuming several cups of coffee took the open seat to Harry's right and started bickering softly with Minerva about the Quidditch season. Harry thought fondly that some things would never change.

The rest of the faculty Harry was less familiar with. Only Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus, Severus, and Binns (He was dead to begin with, so where else could he be?) remained from the faculty when Harry was attending school. He and Severus usually stayed away from the rest of the teaching staff, with the exception of Draco and Remus. And to be frank, the rest of the professors were younger and extremely wary of Harry.

Harry had a reputation after the war for being ruthless in battle, killing without mercy. People were afraid of him, and rightly so. He had become a dangerous man.

At that moment Dumbledore stood up and started speaking.

"Ah, I'm glad you all could make it. I'm afraid to announce that our Muggle Studies Professor and our flying instructor have both retired for personal reasons. Luckily for us, I was able to find replacements at the last moment."

He looked toward the door.

"You may come in now. I would like to present to you Jake and Lillian Porter. They are from America and will be taking over these vacant positions. Please welcome them into our staff."

James and Lily walked into the room. Lily was now a brunette with a slightly darker skin tone and James had a close shaven head and wore a pair of stylish glasses. Because of age and the charms that they were wearing, there was no resemblance to Harry.

There was a light smattering of applause.

Harry's faced lost all its color, but that was the only outward sign of surprise on his face. It was already enough that they had to come back unwelcome into his life but now they were going to be colleagues with him!

Severus squeezed his hand under the table, silently offering support to Harry.

James and Lily quickly found a place to sit at the table.

Dumbledore started speaking again.

"Also they have brought their three children with them from America. Jake and Lillian have both had magical training before but their children have not. I'm afraid they are a bit behind. The youngest child, Amber, is only 11 but the older two children are behind their peers. I'm expecting you to catch them up so next year they can join their respective age groups."

"Now let us get on to other matters…"

Two and a half hours later-

Harry was struggling to remain awake as Professor Binns droned on about minute changes he made in this years syllabus. He finally finished and Harry was brought out of his stupor with a small nudge from Severus.

Dumbledore then turned his attention to Severus and Harry.

"Harry, Severus do you have any changes you would like to tell us about?"

Severus said in a bored tone, "Headmaster, if we do, you'll be the first to know. But I doubt it would help the dunderheads learn anything."

Harry smiled a bit at that.

Dumbledore rose from his chair.

"Well if that's all, then this meeting is over with. The students will be arriving tonight so you have now until then free. Please be present at the Head Table for the sorting and dinner. I'll see you then."

-----

Harry and Severus took advantage of the afternoon and they relaxed on the couch, enjoying their leisure time.

Harry was grateful for this time. These past few days had been Hell for him and it was nice to forget it all and lose himself in a book, if just for a short time.

Before they knew it, the time for the sorting was upon them. They both put on some of their most intimidating apparel; it was always good to make a good first impression.

Severus was wearing his customary black robes. His robes had always succeeded to intimidate his students and he felt there wasn't any reason to change his looks, besides Harry never complained.

Harry was wearing a black leather trench coat with black combat boots. His hair was in its customary pony tail. Under the jacket he was wearing a form fitting black shirt with black slacks. Wizarding robes often got in the way when you were fighting; Harry had given up wearing them long ago.

He found the muggle alternative was more suited for combat and the look suited him. He strapped his katana in its sheath to his belt so that the hilt was visible and he also had several daggers hidden in his boots and in sheaths around his forearms. It never hurt to be armed; he had found that out the hard way on several occasions.

When they walked into the Great Hall, the rest of the teachers were there with the exception of Minerva and the grounds keeper, Jeffery Cormac.

Jeffery was the son of a muggle born witch, but he turned out to be a squib. His family died in the second war against Voldemort and since he was in his mid-fifties he could not find employment in the muggle world. Dumbledore offered him the position as the grounds keeper and he accepted. He had been with the staff ever since then.

Draco and Remus had saved them both seats between the two of them.

The Potters were on the other side of Dumbledore. Harry was paying them no attention but you could tell that his appearance had startled them. They, unlike the rest of the staff, were unaccustomed to seeing Harry wear these types of clothes and carry weapons. Usually in the summer he toned it down a bit.

They did not have to wait long for the Hogwart's students to arrive. You could hear them from a mile away with the racket that they were making.

Harry winced slightly. After he lost his voice his hearing became very keen. He could pick up the softest murmur and loud noises often bothered him.

Severus shot him a small smile before he settled on his trademark smirk.

Draco soon began to converse with Severus about the properties of a new cleansing potion that had recently become available on the market.

Harry put on a mask of indifference as the Hogwart's students entered the Great Hall. The children did not know how much they took for granted; they were so ignorant of the evils of the world…

Remus brought him out of his musings.

"Ready for another school year Harry?"

Harry glanced at one Gryffindor boys who was trying unsuccessfully to shove his whole fist in his mouth.

"_I don't know. They are such a handful but then again they are always fun to torment."_

Remus smiled.

"You are beginning to sound more and more like Severus as the days go by. I know you will have an eventful first day. I swear the between the both of you, you'll frighten all of the children to death."

Harry smiled back.

"_You must take pleasures in life where you can Remus."_

They were interrupted from further conversation by Minerva entering the Great Hall with a trail of first years following nervously behind her, like sheep to the slaughter.

The hat had sung it's song and Minerva proceeded to read the extensive list of children.

The days of war were long over but the joy of victory were being seen clearer ever year in the rise of children starting at Hogwarts, the sorting dragged on forever.

When they had gotten to 'Zachary, Elijah' Harry gave a prayer of thanks that the sorting was finally over; however, his happiness was short lived.

Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school.

"This year I am please to announce that we have several students coming from America. They have had no formal education in wizardry so they will be sorted as first years. Michael is fourteen and Scott is thirteen and Amber is only eleven. They will be receiving private tutoring until they are caught up to their respective age groups. I hope that you will welcome them to England and to Hogwarts."

Much applause ensued as the Potter children walked out.

Minerva cleared her throat, "I will say your name and come forth and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"Porter, Michael."

Michael bravely strode out and sat defiantly on the stool. Minerva placed the hat on his head.

Only a minute later the hat was shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Then it was Scott's turn.

The hat took a bit longer with him but it finally declared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Scott happily took a seat next to his brother at the Gryffindor table.

At last it was little Amber's turn.

The hat took the longest with her and seemed to be waging a battle with the girl.

When everyone thought it was never going to end, the hat deftly shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry was stunned. He never thought that any of his 'siblings' would be sorted into Slytherin. But Amber seemed to be full of surprises; he would have to find out more about her.

James Potter looked like he was about to faint and Lily was whispering quietly.

Harry smirked at the sight, but then quickly turned his gaze away from his parents. It was better not to dwell on that right now.

After Dumbledore stood up once again and said a few words before they tucked in.

Harry had eaten his fill and then turned to Severus.

"_She shows some promise don't you think?"_

Severus once he noticed that Harry was signing to him responded immediately, he never wanted Harry to feel like he wasn't paying attention to him.

"Yes, I believe so. Are you ready to go?"

Harry nodded.

They both stood and left the Hall. Remus and Draco followed shortly after.

James and Lily were too busy trying to get over the shock of their only daughter being a Slytherin to notice their departure.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, reviews are most welcome. I really want to start working on the next chapter of Silent Words so I'm not sure when the next chapter of this story will be done. Anyways, thanks so much for reading! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: So not mine!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated in loving memory to my grandmother who passed away this summer and to my grandfather who is the most wonderful man I know. This chapter has not been betaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

"_Harry signing"_

**No One Left**

**Chapter 7**

**By NiamhakaLadyHex

* * *

**

As Severus slowly woke up, he noticed the bed was empty. Glancing at the muggle clock on the bedside nightstand that Harry had given him several years ago, he realized that it was ten till seven and Harry would be returning from his morning exercises soon.

He quickly changed into his customary black robes and ordered some coffee from the kitchens by floo. After drinking two cups, he patiently waited at the kitchen table for Harry to return.

He did not have to wait for long, the portrait opened and a very sweaty Harry walked through it. Because Harry would never be able to say the passwords that they set, the portrait was taught sign language so that it would be able to recognize the password in sign.

Harry graciously took a cup of coffee that Severus had prepared for him and gave him a small smile.

"How is the weather?"

Harry downed the rest of his coffee and set the cup down on the table.

"_Not bad, it's a bit cloudy but it will still be a beautiful day."_

Severus nodded in response and then got his first whiff of Harry.

"You need to take a shower, but hurry, we need to be present in the Great Hall soon."

Harry gave him a cheeky smile and then went off into their bathroom.

When Harry finally came out of the bedroom fifteen minutes later clean and dressed for the day, they both headed off to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was not very full as most students were still asleep, but most of the staff was there with the exception of the Potters and Dumbledore.

Harry and Severus took their usual seats by Remus and Draco.

When Harry sat down looked over at Remus.

"_Good morning Remus. How are you?"_

Remus smiled at him brightly although Harry could tell it was a bit forced; he also kept on glancing toward the two empty seats at the staff table. Harry hadn't gotten to talk to Remus about how he was dealing with what happened but he didn't think he was taking it too well.

"I'm doing fine Harry. Ah, it seems that the house-elves have made another magnificent breakfast this-"

Remus stopped talking because at that moment James Potter came into the Hall followed closely by his wife and Dumbledore.

James stared blatantly at Harry as he was walking up to the staff table.

Harry could feel James's eyes burning through him but he refused to show any outward signs of discomfort.

Harry looked at Severus.

"_I think I have just lost my appetite, do you mind if we leave early?" _

Severus did not miss the look that James was throwing at Harry and quickly agreed to leave.

Before they left Severus pointedly looked at Draco and Remus, "Harry and I will talk to you later."

As they walked out of the Great Hall Severus could fell James's eyes following their every step. After they walked out of the doors he steered Harry towards the potions classroom. It was only five till 8 and they still had an hour to go before classes started.

After descending a flight of stairs they slowly made their way through the dungeons to the Potions classroom. Severus opened the door for Harry and then made his way to the desk.

Harry stood gazing out of one of the magically charmed windows.

After Severus had checked that everything was prepared for their first class, he walked up behind Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

Harry startled at the contact and then turned around to face Severus.

"_I keep on imagining that it is just a bad dream and that I will wake up and everything will go back to normal. Why do they think they can just come back like this? I don't want them here in my life, they obviously didn't want to be apart of it when they left me here."_

He paused for a moment before continuing.

"_Every time I see them and their children it only serves to remind me that they were never there for me. When I was little sitting in the seemingly endless darkness of my cupboard with nothing else to occupy my mind, my imagination would wander. I would see my life the way I wanted it to be and I would picture myself with my parents, shrouded in love, having the perfect childhood. But eventually I would come back to reality and I would still be alone the dark with nothing to keep me company except for the spiders and various other insects that made their homes in that dank, dark hole that served as my bedroom for so many years." _

After that Harry looked down at the floor with tears in his eyes. Severus pulled Harry into a hug. He stood there and held him. There was nothing he could say in response and he knew that Harry just needed his support right now.

The stood there until Severus notice the time from a magical clock that was placed on his desk. He gave Harry a meaningful look before he moved over to his desk.

"It's half past eight. I need to go back up to the Great Hall to pass out the schedules to the Slytherin first years. Will you be ok if I leave you here by yourself?"

"_Yes. I will get ready for the first class. Who do we have coming?"_

A frown marred Severus's face. "The first years along with your siblings. Albus has requested that they are to attend all first year classes until they are caught up. He also wants us to provide them with tutoring to catch them up but I wanted to wait to talk to you about it before I told him anything."

Harry sneered when he heard this. _"Wonderful, just what I need right now. You better go; I'll see you when you get down here."_

Severus kissed him on the check before leaving for the Great Hall. After he left Harry busied himself with potions ingredients, trying to forget that all his siblings were going to be there in less than a half an hour.

-----

Harry heard the first years approaching before they arrived. They sounded like a herd of rampaging hippogriffs!

He was standing in the back of the classroom in one of the darker corners to avoid the students noticing him until after Severus made his entrance.

The students began filling in, the Slytherins on one side and the Gryffindors on the other. The children were talking loudly amongst themselves and occasionally throwing insults at the opposite house sitting next to them. Stupid house rivalries, Harry thought to himself.

Then he saw his siblings finally enter the classroom. Michael and Scott went on the Gryffindor side while Amber went to the Slytherin. Ah, so his parents must not want them rooming with the other students, probably for more family bonding time or whatever. That would explain their late entrance.

He couldn't help overhearing one of the rather boisterous Gryfindor's rather loud conversation with some of the other boys.

"Hey, did you guys here about this crippled guy that works with the slimy git?"

One of the other boys nodded in the affirmative, "My sister is a 4th year in Ravenclaw. She told me that the two of them are fags and and have been living together since the end of the war!"

There were some startled gasps. Although the wizarding world did know about their relationship, often the first years were unaware of it. Harry was far too used to hearing people made rude comments about his relationship but there was really no way he could berate the students without Severus there to translate for him.

At this point Severus entered, slamming the door behind him and making all the first years jump. Harry smirked; Severus was always very talented at intimidating people.

Severus looked coolly at the first years before he began to speak. Not one of them dared to make a sound.

"I am Professor Snape and I am going to be teaching you the art of potions making. I doubt that any of you will be able to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through your veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death- that is if you aren't a bunch of the usual morons they send me to teach."

The students sat there watching him.

Severus glanced at Harry at the back of the room. Severus lifted his hand to gesture to Harry and the students turned to look behind them. That was his cue and he stepped out of the shadows. Many of them jumped out of surprise when they saw him.

"I would like to introduce you to my assistant, Mr. Potter. He will be observing your work and making sure that you don't blow yourselves up. Because of a grievous war injure he can not talk. He can hear perfectly fine so please do not shout. I expect you to give him the same about of respect that you would any other teacher in this school."

He paused for a moment.

"I will not tolerate any crass or insulting comments regarding Mr. Potter. If I so much hear a whisper about it, you will be kicked out of this room faster than you can say Quidditch. Now I am more than aware that this time of years the rumors are always running rampant. If you also make any comments about our personal lives; I will enjoy giving you detention for the rest of the school year. Do I make myself clear?"

The students quickly nodded their heads.

Severus caught sight of Harry's siblings sitting with the Gryffindors.

"Well, isn't this nice. Michael and Scott Porter, our new _guests_."

"Lets see just how much you need to catch up… Tell me what you would smell while making the Amortentia potion?"

The boys both looked at each other in confusion.

Severus seeing that they were not going to answer said, "You don't know? Let's try again shall we? What are valerians and what potion are they used in?"

This time Michael spoke up. "You can't expect us to know any of this; we are just starting to learn about the magical world!"

Snape glared at him, "Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek. You should have thought to open a book and cram some knowledge into your obviously dull witted head."

Michael slowly started to turn red from anger but he kept silent.

"Ah lets see if anyone else can beat Mr. Porter's astounding demonstration of intelligence."

At this point he saw Amber sitting among the Slytherin students.

"Ms. Porter, please tell me what does the Draught of Peace do?"

She looked him straight in the eye.

"It calms the drinkers anxiety and it soothes agitation sir."

Severus looked surprised for a moment. "Thank you Ms. Porter, I'm glad to see someone in your family has some brains. Five points to Slytherin for your correct answer. As for my other questions the Amortentia potion is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is recognizable by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and by the fact that the steam rises in characteristic spirals. This potion smells differently for each person according to what attracts them. Valerians are roots used in the Draught of the Living Death. Well? Why aren't you writing this down? I'm not just saying all of this for my own benifit!"

The students were shocked for a moment before they quickly began to find their quills and parchment. Harry smiled from the back of the classroom, some things never change.

Severus started to give the students instructions to create a simple forgetfulness potion. Harry walked around to make sure the students were preparing it correctly and would notify Severus if he spotted anything. Soon enough the class was over and the students quickly filled out. Severus and Harry cleaned up the classroom and prepared for the next class. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys but real life has been a bit hectic. Please tell me what you think about this chapter, reviews are much appreciated. I will try and make more regular updates but I can't guarantee anything. Anyways thanks so much for your continued support! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: So not mine!

A/N: Sorry once again for the long wait. As I have been going over the story again, I noticed a slight contradiction. Dumbledore says that he was only able to track down the Potters recently but Lily reveals that Dumbledore set them up in America. My solution for this is that James was the Potters secret keeper. After Dumbledore had set them up with everything in America Lily cast a modified obliviate charm on him that would only allow him to remember that the Potters were alive and no longer in Britain. Sorry for that error guys and I hope you enjoy the chapter. A big thank you to all my reviewers and my wonderfully marvelous beta! Hands out Harry and Snape chocolate frosted cookies to all her reviewers

"_Harry signing"_

**No One Left**

**Chapter 8**

**By NiamhakaLadyHex **

The morning dew was pooling on the lone statute in the grass around the Hogwarts Lake while the majority of the school's inhabitants were still sleeping in their beds. The Great Hall was filled with only a few early risers.

Severus and Harry had arrived to breakfast earlier than usual. Even Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at the pair when they sat down at the table. Although they tried to behave nonchalant, both men appeared exhausted from lack of sleep and their anxiety was seen clearly if you knew how to read them well enough.

Severus was reflecting about how the first few weeks of school had passed by without much trouble, except for the fact that he had to tutor James Potter's little brats. Harry had not wanted to be a part of those little sessions and Severus thought it was for the best right now. It was hard enough for Severus to remain calm teaching them without having to worry about how Harry would be reacting to their presence at the same time. Seeing his 'siblings' would most likely only upset him and Merlin knew he didn't need that right now.

They had both had a restless and sleepless night. Severus glanced worriedly over at Harry.

Fortunately for him, Harry was too immersed in his on thoughts to realize he was the object of Severus's attention.

Harry looked pale and he face was drawn. There was also a slight tremor in his hands as he buttered a piece of toast. Severus would be surprised if he actually managed to eat it.

Severus turned his attention back to his own empty plate.

Today was September 28th and tomorrow would mark the fourth anniversary of Voldemort's death at the hands of his partner.

The solemn day was marked for mourning and remembrance of those lost in the final battle and the war. There would be no fancy ceremonies or celebrations of the Dark Lord's demise at Hogwarts, only a memorial ceremony that would be held in the morning at the statue by the lake. Memorials would be held all over the wizarding world, each in their own way of remembering the dead.

The statue was dedicated in memory to all those who had died and made sacrifices for the cause. It was about thirty feet high and it was of a male wizard wearing robes that at one time must have been of the best quality but were now worn with time and caked with mud and grime. Clutching a wand in his left hand he was kneeing on the ground with his right hand stretched out to the ground as if he were trying to steady himself. The man's face was bowed but it was twisted into a grimace that spoke of the anguish and pain he had suffered. But if you looked hard enough, you could see the beginning of hope spring back into his eyes.

The names of those who had perished in the war were originally supposed to be inscribed on the base but there were simply too many people's names to fit on there. Inscribed on the base of the statue in an elegant script were the words, '_How sleep the brave, who sink to rest, By all their country's wishes blest! . . . . By fairy hands their knell is rung, By forms unseen their dirge is sung.- Dedicated to those who sacrificed all they had in order the we could live and remain free._'

Severus was not just worried about tomorrow because what the day itself represented but because of what the day meant to Harry. It was not only the day the he had killed the darkest wizard of modern time but also the day that he lost so much.

He knew that Harry was already under a lot of strain and pressure from the return of his parents and Severus was afraid on how he would be able to cope with this in addition to everything else.

Harry had never taken this anniversary lightly and he usually became very depressed and withdrawn. Severus would try his best to support him on that day but sometimes there was only so much he could do.

Severus was brought out of his reverie by Remus taking the seat on Harry's right.

Remus took one look at both of them and he gave Severus a knowing look.

Severus tilted his head slightly to answer Remus's unspoken question. He knew the werewolf would want to speak with him later in private.

The Potters arrived late as usual and sat in their customary spots at the very left hand of the table. It seemed that they were still trying to recover from the time change or at least that is what Severus heard Lily say to the Herbology professor a few days ago during breakfast.

Severus could feel someone staring at him and when he glanced to his left he saw James glaring at him with a malevolent expression. It was rather close to the same look that he received when they were in school together. Severus sneered at him in response.

Harry shifted in his seat besides him and Severus looked at him. Harry started to sign.

"_Ready to go back?"_

Severus nodded and they headed back to their quarters before classes started.

-----

Severus was sitting at his desk in the potions classroom after his morning classes were over. Harry had gone back to their quarters to take a nap so he was alone. Severus had given Harry a rather potent calming potion that he had been experimenting on different varieties. Hopefully it would allow Harry to get some sleep.

He heard a soft knock at the door and he opened the door to find Remus patiently standing there.

"Hello Severus. Do you have time to talk right now?"

Severus returned to his chair behind his desk while Remus pulled up a chair.

"Harry is currently sleeping in our quarters, so now would be fine."

Remus was silent for a moment and he fixed Severus with a pointed look.

"I'm worried about Harry. I know this time of year is always the hardest for him. But with the return of _James_, I am afraid that it all might be too much for him. You more than anyone know how depressed he can get."

Severus bowed his head and raised a weary hand to his face. He looked resignedly at Remus. He spoke so softly that Remus had to lean in to make out what he was saying.

"The same concerns have also crossed my mind."

Severus paused before continuing.

"He barely slept last night and the little sleep he was able to manage was riddled with nightmares. I desperately wanted to give him dreamless sleep potions, but as you know, he became far too dependant on it right after he came out of St. Mungos. I've been trying to create a potion with the same effects without the addition it causes but so far I have had no success. I don't-"

Severus abruptly stopped speaking and he quickly headed back to his quarters. Remus followed him.

As they entered the room Severus found Harry tossing and turning fitfully on the couch caught in some remembered or imagined horror.

Severus slowly approached Harry and he began to call his name.

Before Severus could reach him Harry, suddenly startled from sleep, had a dagger pointed at Severus's heart before he could blink.

As soon as Harry saw who it was he lowered the dagger and re-sheathed it. He stood up slowly and fell into Severus's open arms.

It took Harry several long minutes and several deep breathes before he was calm again although he still felt an underlying sense of unease. He then noticed Remus standing besides the couch with a worried expression on his face. He stepped away from Severus so he was facing Remus.

"_Remus, what are you doing here?"_

"Well, I was speaking to Severus about the wolfsbane potion..."

Harry interrupted before Remus could finish.

"_You were never very good at lying Remus."_

Harry looked at both of the men standing before him.

"_I know you are both worried about me with it…well… being this time of year. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine."_

Contrary to his words, the fine tremors coursing through his body said otherwise.

Remus left shortly afterwards and Severus sat down on the couch with Harry lying on his lap.

They just laid there taking comfort in each others presence. Severus stared into the fire as he stroked his fingers through Harry's hair. Sleep did not come to either of them for a long time.

-----

The memorial was held in the early morning on the next day. Classes had been canceled in order for students and staff to attend the ceremony or to return to spend the day with their loved ones. Hundreds of chairs had been conjured surrounding the statue near the Hogwarts Lake. A small white podium sat in front of the statue facing the chairs. The day was cloudy and dreary as if Mother Nature herself was also reflecting the somber mood of the day.

Most of the seats were already filled by the time Severus and Harry got there. Harry was picked out some seats near of the back of the crowd where Remus and Draco had already sat down.

Severus was wearing his customary black robes (as if he would wear anything else) and Harry had donned a beautifully woven acromantula silk dress robe for the occasion. Usually Harry didn't wear robes but he felt this day merited them. He never liked to be involved in the ceremony but he always attended it.

As they sat down Severus took his hand. The day was always extremely difficult for him and Severus's silent support meant the world to Harry.

Harry saw his parents sitting on the right side near the middle of the crowd with his siblings. His hand twitch and he quickly looked away. He didn't even know why they were here. They had run away before the first curse was even fired! He couldn't deal with them today. Severus put his arm around Harry as if he knew what Harry was thinking.

The crowd began to quiet as Dumbledore made his way to the podium.

He looked out at the crowd with a serious expression on his face. Although he did not speak loudly, his melancholy voice was clearly heard over the quiet crowd.

"Countless people were killed in the war against Voldemort. They died not just fighting for their own lives but they died fighting so that we may live in a world that is free from war and terror. Those who died were just not another casualty of war, not just another nameless face lost in the dust. They were heroes."

Dumbledore paused for a moment and then continued.

"The true measure of a hero is not judged by if they are the first to run out in battle or how many of the enemy they are able to take down. It is how they rise to master that moment when it does arrive whether is be in the midst of battle or huddled in the dark corner of a pub trying to gain much needed information to turn the tide of the war. The streets of heaven are brimming with all those we lost to the war. They're our students and our teachers and our parents and our friends. The streets of heaven are too crowded with angels, but every time we think we have measured our capacity to meet a challenge, all we have to do is look up and we're reminded that that capacity may well be limitless. This is a time for remembrance not regret. We all lost people we cared about in the war against Voldemort. But we gather here today not to morn their deaths but to celebrate their lives." (1)

Dumbledore continued on with his speech and then finally he read the list of all who had perished in the war.

Harry couldn't stop the tears that streamed from his eyes as Hermione's name was read. He had lost so many people to the war.

Harry had found out the hard way that the pain of grief and bereavement never really goes away but as each day goes by you learn to live with it. Sometimes he could go for days or weeks at a time without thinking about them. But then they would always come back into his thoughts through a forgotten memory or other slight thing that caused him to remember his closest friends and adopted family. Harry only cried harder as Dumbledore continued reading the list.

-----

Severus had to force Harry out their rooms to go to dinner in the Great Hall later that night. He knew that it wouldn't do Harry any good to continue to stew in their rooms. After the memorial ceremony and he helped Harry change back into his usual clothes. It took Severus the better part of an hour to calm Harry back down and the young man had made no move to get up off the couch since then. Severus knew Harry needed to get out of these rooms if only for a little bit.

The students were very subdued when they walked up to the head table. Quite a few eyes also followed their progress to the table. People always took extra notice of Harry on this day.

After they sat in their usual places, Remus tried to pull Harry in a conversation but Harry wasn't up to it. He simply stared down at his plate and pushed his food around with his fork.

Severus turned to Harry when he noticed that his lover wasn't eating.

"Would you rather we got back to our quarters and order something via the floo?"

Harry slowly brought his eyes up to meet the concerned ones of the Potions Master and nodded.

Severus stood up and as Harry moved to follow him a sickly jet of red light struck Severus's back.

Harry looked on in horror as his face contracted in pain as blood began to pour from his mouth. Severus's eyes rolled back in their sockets and as he fell forward Harry caught him.

Setting Severus gently on the floor, Harry checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive.

Draco quickly rushed to Severus's side. Before he reached his godfather's side Harry drew his sword in a quick moment and the blade was pressed against Draco's throat.

Everyone stood motionless shocked by what they were seeing.

Harry's eyes were glazed over as if he were not seeing the present but some figment of the past.

Remus was trying to calm Harry and bring him back to his senses but Harry was to far gone to notice.

Suddenly Harry hissed and moved the sword back as if preparing to strike and Remus cast a stunning spell on reflex.

Harry fell on the floor unconscious next to Severus with his sword falling from his limp hand and Draco was able to finally check on the older man. He looked up at Remus with concern shining through his eyes.

"We should take them both the to hospital wing immediately."

(1) Parts of Dumbledores speech were modified an inspired by a episode of West Wing.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. Thanks so much for all the marvelous encouragement, it really means so much to me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!

"_Harry signing"_

**No One Left**

**Chapter 9**

**By NiamhakaLadyHex**

* * *

Severus slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by the stark whiteness of the hospital wing causing the pounding in his head to intensify. He felt like his head had been hit one too many times by a rogue bludger.

The potions master did not have too much time to ponder how he got there before he heard a horrible sound to his right. It sounded as if someone were trying to scream but only a sickly wheezing was heard.

Suddenly Severus realized just who it was making that sound and he quickly sat up only to sway from the pain in his chest and head, nearly falling off the hospital bed.

He was caught just in time by Remus, and as the werewolf was helping him lie back down, Severus first looked at the bed adjacent to him.

Harry's skin looked clammy and it was an ashen gray color. His body was shaking so badly that Severus thought he might be in danger of falling off the bed. Then he noticed the heavy straps around Harry's arms, legs, and head that secured him to the bed. Every now and then Harry would rear up and pull unconsciously at the restraints all the while still continuing that wheezing noise that would vary in intensity.

Severus not turning his attention away from Harry's unconscious form asked Remus in a soft wavering voice that was nothing like his usual silken drawl, "What happened?"

Remus began hesitantly: "As you were leaving the table you were struck by what we believe was a modified stunner. It knocked you unconscious and caused some internal bleeding. The spell seemed to be focused not on just knocking you out but on causing damage to your head and lungs. Madam Pompfrey was able to stop the bleeding but you will be feeling a bit sore and weak for about a week, so please don't over exert yourself."

For the first time since Remus had begun to speak, Severus looked at him.

"What is wrong with Harry?"

Remus paused for a moment unsure how he should begin.

"With you being attacked and hurt, it caused Harry to have a flashback. He almost tried to kill Draco with his sword and I had to stun him out of reflex. We immediately brought you both here. You have been out for about thirty minutes."

"We have tried everything to wake him out of it. He started having tremors after we arrived in the hospital wing and they got so bad that Madam Pomfrey had to restrain him to stop him from further injuring himself."

Severus's face remained blank during the explanation, but the emotions could clearly be seen swirling in his black eyes. (that just sounds better to me, but you don't have to change it from this: you could clearly see the emotions swirling in his black eyes.)

With a strained voice he said in barely a whisper, "Remus help me over to him, please."

It was not the plea for help that struck a chord in Remus but the fact that Severus had said please. For Remus, the use of this simple word only served to reinforce how much the potions master cared about Harry.

"You know Poppy will have my hide if she catches you out of bed."

Contrary to his words, Remus keeping in mind the man's recently healed injuries carefully helped Severus out of bed into a recently conjured chair by Harry's bedside.

Severus tenderly took Harry's trembling hand in his own. He first started reassuring Harry that he was ok and he should not be worried about him. Severus kept talking about anything and everything hoping he could bring him out of this somehow.

The snarky professor hoped that being near his lover and hearing his voice would help Harry come out of whatever nightmare he was currently trapped in.

-----

Severus woke up suddenly.

Looking out at the dark room he knew it must still be night.

He laid there just looking at the ceiling and he reflected back on the day.

Madam Pomfrey had of course thrown a fit when she saw that Severus was out of bed but the stubborn man had refused to leave Harry's side even for the night.

The medwitch reluctantly gave in when Remus pointed out that Harry needed Severus to help him out of his flashback since the attack on Severus triggered this panic attack.

Madam Pomfrey had enlarged Harry's hospital bed from the standard hospital mattress into one that would comfortably fit the two men.

Severus had kept talking to Harry and after two hours Harry had fell into an uneasy sleep.

He slowly turned to his side to check on the man sleeping next to him.

Harry was still restrained although the tremors had all but ceased. There was fear that he would wake up still trapped in the past and attack anyone out of pure instinct.

Severus raised his hand to tuck some strands of Harry's hair behind his ear that had clung to his face during the night but he paused mid- air when he heard a slight noise behind him.

He turned around a bit slower than usual but with his wand quickly raised.

"Lumos."

He was surprised when the face of Lily Potter was illuminated.

Severus, not lowering his wand, slowly moved into a sitting position and adjusted his pillow in order to better support him.

"What are you doing here?"

Lily looked down at the floor, her eyes downcast. If she was surprised by the two men being in the same bed, she didn't show it.

"I came to see how you and Harry were doing."

Severus sneered.

"Finally feeling a bit maternal towards your first born?"

Lily looked him in the eyes and said, "Look Severus, you don't understand. I-"

Severus interrupted her, his voice becoming louder and more venomous with every word.

"What I don't understand is how you could have left him in the first place!"

The loud voices caused Harry to tense and shift in his sleep catching the attention of the other two people in the room.

Severus and Lily both fell silent and looked at Harry.

Severus laid his hand gently on Harry's arm seemingly calming Harry in his sleep.

"Why is he restrained?"

Severus sighed and turned his attention back to Lily.

"He was having a flashback. Surely you noticed that when Harry tried attack Draco with his sword."

Lily shifted on her feet and looked away.

"It all happened so fast, it was like a blur to me."

From the way she was holding herself, and the fact that she was looking anywhere but at Severus, told him that she knew something.

"You know who cursed me."

Lily said nothing but shifted uncomfortably silently, confirming the answer to his question.

Severus had a feeling about who it was and said, "Protecting his identity will only make it worse. Harry will hunt him down without remorse and I will not be able to stop him. If you tell me who it is, I might be able to stop Harry from outright killing him."

Lily turned pale but still remained silent.

"Do you think that I am kidding? I've warned James about the folly of threatening me, which of course he paid no attention to as usual. He just had to outright attack me."

Lily gasped, "How did you know?"

"Oh, you told me. Your body language screamed it. Who else would you be protecting if not your simpering fool of a husband?"

"When Harry wakes up I will tell him who cursed me and I will do my best to stop Harry from doing anything rash."

Lily opened her mouth but before she was able to say anything, Severus continued talking.

"But know this, I'm not doing this for you or your pathetic husband. I'm doing this for Harry. He does not need more blood on his hands and I know that if he does this he will regret it forever."

Suddenly feeling extremely weary and drained, Severus laid back down facing Harry. He once again took Harry's hand in his own.

Lily felt a sharp pain go through her at the sudden knowledge that she could not comfort her son as Severus could. She silently left the hospital wing heading back to her own quarters in the castle.

-----

Severus was by Harry's side as he opened his eyes in the early morning.

He knew by the look that Harry was giving him that he was no longer trapped in some figment of the past.

Harry tried to sit up but was held in place by the restraints. He gave Severus a questioning look as he could not move his hands to sign.

Severus quickly vanished the bonds.

Harry immediately sat up and embraced Severus.

He sat back so Severus would be able to see him sign.

"_I thought there was a chance that I might loose you." _

Severus could see the plethora of emotions playing clearly across Harry's face.

"You didn't."

"_I don't know what I would do-"_

Severus stopped him from signing by taking a hold of Harry's hands and pulling the smaller man on top of him. He kissed him long and slowly, conveying his feelings without words.

-----

The two men were woken up a few hours later by Madam Pompfrey.

She told them it was eight o'clock, and after thoroughly checking over of the health of the two men, she declared them able to leave the hospital wing. But their stay was not complete until she gave the customary threats to drag them both back if they didn't take it easy for a while. She also informed them that the Headmaster had given them both the day off.

Luckily they encountered no one as they both walked rather slowly back down their rooms in the dungeons.

After spending a few hours relaxing in their rooms Severus decided that he could not put off telling Harry any longer.

They were both sitting on the couch after eating lunch that the house elves had delivered to them.

"Harry, I have something that I neglected to tell you this morning."

After trying to figure out how best to break this to Harry, Severus decided to just come out and say it instead of wasting time trying to put it off.

"I found out late last night from a rather guilty Lily that it was James who cursed me when my back was turned."

At his words Harry became extremely pale and Severus had almost feared he had somehow triggered another flashback until Harry began signing.

"_I'm going to hurt him like he hurt you."_

"I'm not going to try and stop you Harry or stand in your way. I just want you to think about what you are going to do. But if you are going to do this, we need to do it right."

A smile spread across Harry's face that would have chilled the hearts of most men but it only caused Severus to smile in return.

-----

James Potter woke up in the middle of the night to find out that he was no longer in his warm comfy bed next to his lovely wife. Instead he found himself sitting on the cold stone floor chained to the wall in what appeared to be a dark mildewing dungeon.

He was about to scream for help when two black hooded figures abruptly appeared from the shadows.

Several torches lighted as they walked closer to him illuminated the small room he was currently confined in.

James was about to start making all kinds of accusations when both the figures slowly lowered the hood of their cloaks.

"Harry! What is the meaning of all of this??"

After his initial shock of seeing Harry, James noticed the second person in the room. He began furiously shouting causing Harry to wince.

"Snape what have you done to him? What do you have him under? Is it the imperious? Tell me you slimly bastard!"

Severus ignored his questions and silenced him with a spell.

"I am here because Harry has asked me to take part in this. I will be acting as interpreter for him not out of an act of charity for you but for the sole fact that Harry can get what he wants to say across to you."

Severus glared coolly.

"What? No snappy retort _James_?"

Harry slowly walked up to James. The clicking of the shoes on the smooth stone floor echoed audibly off of the walls.

He stood there staring at his biological father for a moment.

Severus conjured a small table with two chairs for him and Harry to sit in. After they both sat down, he waited for Harry to start signing.

"_I've spent my whole life dreaming about you. When I was a child in spite of the crass verbal reminders from my relatives that my family was dead, I used to spend hours when I was locked away in my cupboard imagining my dad rescuing me from the bleak world that was my life at number four Privet Drive. But we all know how that turned out." _

"_Then I started attending Hogwarts and I found out so much about you there. The teachers always seemed to compare me to you, measuring me up against the deeds of a dead man. Hagrid even made me a scrapbook that contained all the pictures he could find of you and Lily. I tried so hard to live up to your image and be the perfect little Gryffindor hero. Do you know that I used to be a carbon copy of you when I was younger? Well, that was before all of this happened to me."_

Harry gestured to his face.

"_You have betrayed me in the worst way imaginable by casting me off like an unwanted damaged piece of furniture all those years ago. I'm not going to describe all the pain you have caused me because it would really just be wasting my time and effort."_

"_You truly don't know anything about me so please stop the whole charade. If you did, you would have known that attacking Severus was possiblly one of the most moronic things you could ever to do. You constantly threaten him and make a mockery of our relationship. I am not going to stand idly by any longer."_

With a sudden movement, Harry reached into his trench coat to pull a Walther P99 Stainless gun (1) from his shoulder holster.

He set the gun on the table so that he would still be able to sign.

"_During the war, Severus and I toyed around with improving muggle weapons using magic and potions. This gun you see before you is my favorite outcome of our experiments."_

Harry picked up the gun and took out the magazine.

He placed one of the bullets on the table facing James.

Instead of a normal bullet these bullets were transparent, as if they were made out of crystal. The bullets themselves contained a sickly yellow looking liquid incased inside of them.

"_After countless hours, we came up with the idea of putting a potion or a poison inside of a bullet. The bullets were forged from crystal using magic. Once the bullet made contact with a person, the bullet would penetrate like any normal bullet but it would allow the liquid to go directly into the blood stream. The liquid you see here is one of the deadlier poisons known to the wizarding word. It can kill a full grown man in less than two minutes." _

Harry placed the bullet back into the magazine and quickly reloaded it.

He lifted the gun and aimed it at James.

The deafening sound of a bullet ricocheted throughout the small chamber.

Harry put the gun back in its holster.

The conjured table and chairs vanished with a wave of Severus's wand.

They both walked up to an uninjured James who was frozen due to shock and fear.

Harry leaned down so he was face to face with him.

His face was utterly devoid of expression.

"_I didn't have to miss you know. I am an excellent shot. Keep in mind before you ever think of doing __anything__ to Severus ever again. The next time the shot might not go so far to the right."_

Harry turned around walking away from James. He disappeared back into the shadows.

Severus moved in front of James and stared down at him.

"I thought I should repay you for your previous _kindness_- Stupefy"

James's body went limp causing the chains to clink together.

Severus flicked his wrist unlocking chains and James fell over from his sitting position onto the floor.

The potions master covered the man's body with Harry's invisibility cloak and set out on the task to return him to his rooms without being caught.

* * *

(1) this gun was used by Kate Beckinsale's character Selene in the underworld movies. The concept of the bullets also came from these movies; I just decided to put potions and poisons in them instead of UV rays and silver. Please review!!! 


End file.
